Ce n'est pas de l'amour !
by vampiralou
Summary: Lord Voldemort est mort, la guerre et fini et tous les mangemorts sont condamnés les uns après les autres.. Tout doit être ainsi mais il semblerait qu'une personne en ai décider autrement mais pour quel raison ? Harry, Ron et Hermine se retrouve de nouveau pour une septième année mais il ne sont pas seuls à refaire leur année ...
1. Prologue

Premièrement : Le monde d'Harry Potter n'est pas le mien, il appartient à J.K Rowling, je ne fais que me servir de ce magnifique monde qu'elle a fait ainsi que des personnage qu'elle a crée.

Secondement : Drarry ( Draco x Harry ) mais aussi Blaize x Ron ( et oui... il nous fait des infidélité à notre petite Hermione, mais elle va se venger en vous en faite pas ), autre couples non décidé pour le moment...

Vous êtes mis au courant ici, mon histoire mets DEUX HOMMES ensembles, voir deux femmes un peu plus loin... Donc pour les Hommophobes je vous demanderez de passer votre chemin ! MERCI

petit résumé pour comprendre mon histoire : A la fin de la guerre, Voldemort est vaincu, tout les mangemorts sont soit enfermés à Azkaban, soit tués en réservant le baiser des détraqeurs... Mais certains, évite tout ça, soit disparaisent..

C'est ma première fiction donc surtout dites moi tout ce qui ne va pas s'il vous plait, n'hésitez pas.

Je posterai un chapitre par semaine, tout les mercredi sans doute... du moins dans la possibilité de mon emploi du temps.

pardon mais ce premier "chapitre" me servira de prologue d'introduction pour mon histoire, je sais que ce prologue est très court partout, surtout que en plus je n'ai pas encore de personne pour m'aider avec les fautes...

_**Prologue **_

La guerre est enfin terminée, cette guerre ayant fait énormément de morts, beaucoup trop de morts, aucunes familles de sorciers n'à été épargnées.

Lord Voldemort à été vaincu, les mangemorts reçoivent le baisers des détraqueurs après avoir étés envoyés à la prison de haute sécurité Azkaban. Une bonne partie du monde des sorciers a été dévastée pendant la guerre, la plus part des passages vers le monde des moldus bloqués pour éviter la fuite de personne recherchées mais pas encore trouvées..

Certain d'eux furent bien trouvé, aujourd'hui se déroulait le procès de Drago Malfoy, passant après celui de ses deux parents déjà condamnés à la peine encouru pour tout les mangemorts

- Drago Malfoy, répéta pour la énième fois la jeune fille, j'ai une autorisation.. Laissez moi passer je dois assister au procès.

La jeune fille après avoir enfin pu passer, rejoignit Harry et Ron pour assister au procès de leur ancien ennemis. Il ne voulaient pas forcément les voir tous, mais celui ci, oui. Elle entra au moment du commencement

- Êtes vous bien Mr. Drago Malfoy, unique fils de Lucuis Malfoy et Nacissa Malfoy, née Black, né le 5 juin 1980 ?

- Qui voudriez vous que je sois _?, répondit alors l'ancien serpentard voulant partir d'ici au plus vite sachant déjà le sort qui lui serait réservé _

L'Auror en charge du procès le regarda avec dégoût, même au moment de recevoir leurs jugements les Malfoy voulaient sembler noble, deux sur trois étant déjà mort.

- Je vous condamne à recevoir le baiser du détraqueur pour avoir aidé à la mort de Albus Dumbledore, et pour être un mangemort...

Le coup de marteau montrant la fin du procès résonna dans tout la pièce et encore plus dans les oreilles de Harry qui n'avait pas lâché d'un cils Drago de tout ce court procès.


	2. Chapter 1

Rappel : les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas

Rappel 2 : yaoi (homme +homme) homophobe s'abstenir

Ensuite je voudrais remercier quatre personnes pour leur reviews ou commentaires :

Raspoutine66 : Je ne sais même pas si tu liras ce chapitre mais merci infiniment pour ton message, je ferais ce que je peux pour faire un texte correct.

Rin : merci pour ta petite reviews ça fait toujours plaisir et j'espère que la suite te plaira

Darkmoonlady : j'espère que ce premier chapitre t'aidera à conserver l'idée que tu te fessais de ma fic.

CeltiqueMermaid : Je suis désolé de t'apprendre que non mais ne t'en fais pas. C'est une Happy End ^^ Et oui effectivement si aucun ressenti n'est montrer c'est normale ^^

_**Chapitre 1**_

Il faisait vraiment froid en ce moment... Il faisait vraiment noir aussi...

Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller mais il n'avait pas le choix... la guerre était finie depuis maintenant quoi... un mois, voire deux même... et pourtant, il ne faisait plus rien de ses journées, depuis le procès de Drago et sa condamnation, il ne voulait plus rien faire et ne plus sortir, il ne pouvait plus sortir de chez lui sans tomber sur un journaliste, un photographe, un fan... ça en devient... énervant. Il était donc parti vivre chez Hagrid, dans la petite maison en bas de l'école près de la forêt interdite. Ron et Hermione venaient le voir un peu quand ils le pouvaient, mais ce problème, lui, sera bientôt réglé, la rentrée étant pour bientôt et tous les élèves de septièmes années devant refaire leurs années, il savait qu'il les retrouverait.

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées quand quelqu'un vient frapper à la porte

- Harry, lève-toi, il est l'heure, tu dois acheter ce qu'il te faut pour ta rentrée...

- Merci Hagrid... j'arrive

Il savait qu'il devait y aller, il savait qu'il devait faire cette rentrée mais pour être tout à fait franc... il n'en avait sincèrement pas envie ... le seul bon côté se disait Harry, c'est que Ron et Hermione seront là aussi avec lui...Puis il retrouverait aussi d'autre de ses amis, Neville, Luna, Cho et bien d'autre encore, du moins il l'espérer car même si McGonagall avait donner son autorisation pour refaire leur années, tous les précédent septième années ne reviendrais pas forcement.

C'est donc avec ces pensées en tête Harry parti en regardant la liste des magasins où il devait aller et ce qu'il devait faire laisser par Hagrid. Il partit donc jusqu'à préau-lard pour accéder au chemin de traverse

_ Gringoot = prendre des sous mais pas trop...

_ Ménagerie magique ou Au royaume des Hibou = prendre un nouvel animal

_ Fleury et Bott = y aller que si il te manque des livres, il te reste encore ceux de l'année dernière

_ Madame Guipire, prêt a porté pour mages et sorciers : toutes tes robes commencent à être trop petites maintenant

_ Boutique de l'apothicaire : Poudlard t'a envoyer la liste, elle est dans la cuisine, n'oublie rien

_ Magasin d'accessoire de Quidditch : enfin... si tu comptes reprendre cette année

_ Tu peux aussi passer à la boutique de farce et attrape des Weasley si tu veux, enfin si elle est toujours ouverte

Harry souffla en voyant cette liste, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'occuper de ça. Il aurait voulu ne pas en avoir au moins ça aurait voulu dire pas de rentrer mais maintenant... c'était trop tard pour y penser, il commença donc par aller à Gringoot vêtu d'une robe de sorcière longue pour être le plus cacher que possible, il ne voulait surtout pas être reconnu mais...

- Monsieur Potter, quel plaisir de vous revoir ici après tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous... et aussi contre nous d'ailleurs. Que nous vaut ce plaisir ?

- Bonjour... Je suis venu pour ouvrir mon coffre je vous prie...

- Pourquoi d'autres auriez-vous pu venir... Voler des choses qui ne sont pas à vous... nous faire perdre un autre dragon peut être ?

- Ce n'est pas que...

- Je m'en occupe_, fit l'un des gobelins_, Monsieur Potter, suivez-moi

Le jeune monsieur Potter et le gobelin partir en direction du coffre des Potter sans aucun bruit, pris ce donc il avait besoin pour faire ses courses de rentrer qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire, puis demanda au gobelin qu'il le mené au coffre de Bellatrix, cette dernière morte, son coffre était déjà vide et il le savais, mais il voulait y retourner pour pouvoir voire les vestige de ce qui lui était arriver, essayant de ne pas pleurer en voyant l'endroit où le dragon était il y a encore peu de temps, il savait que ça ne server à rien. Les personnes mortes ne reviennent pas et beaucoup était morte car il était le garçon de la prophétie. Il se demander tous les jours comment une simple prophétie pouvait faire autant de mort et de souffrance. Ayant vu ce qu'il voulait il demanda à remonter, remerciant le gobelin avant de reparti sans un mot, perdu de nouveau dans ses pensées les plus noire.

Il décida d'aller chez Fleury et Bott après, il ne lui manquait qu'un seul livre alors après tout... Il finit par suivre l'ordre de la liste après tout, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de ses compliquer la vie pour ça.

Harry se dépêcha de terminer ses courses pour pouvoir rentrer enfin chez lui. De tout faire pris plus de temps que prévu et Harry ne rentra que vers 19 h, il avait rétréci toutes les affaires qu'ils avaient après mises dans sa poche, c'est donc les mains dans les poches qu'il rentra chez Hagrid, enfin chez lui, même s'il avait encore du mal à se le dire. En arrivant à proximité, il vit une silhouette faire des allers et retours devant chez lui, Harry, n'attendant personne aujourd'hui et encore moins à cette heure la sortie sa baguette comme un réflexe, un mauvais réflexe dû à la guerre qu'il ne pouvait oublier. Mais il la baissa au moment où la voix de cette personne lui parvient.

- Harry tu es la... Enfin... j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide... j'ai... je crois que tu ne vas pas aimer en plus...

Harry voyant son amie qui au naturel toujours calme dans cet état fronça les sourcils

- Entre Hermine... On va en parler.


	3. Chapter 2

Rappel : les personnages et les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas

Rappel 2 : yaoi (homme +homme) homophobe s'abstenir

celtiqueMermaid : On s'en demande bien de quoi ils vont pouvoir parler ^^ et merci beaucoup

darkmoonlady : Merci et pardon de faire des chapitre aussi court mais j'ai toujours un peu peur de trop en dire et oui pardon pour le nombre incalculable de fautes... je vais tout faire pour en faire moins surtout comme celle ci

**_Chapitre 2_**

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

Harry ne compris pas très bien pourquoi mais à la seconde où il voulu ouvrir la porte il se retrouva par terre, assis, Hermione devant lui, sa baguette en main, le regardant avec peur.

- Hermione, _dit Harry en se relevant,_ tu es devenu folle ?

- Non... Non pardonne moi Harry... Mais écoute moi... ce que je voulais te dire c'est que ...

La jeune sorcière brune n'eut pas vraiment le temps de finir sa phrase que Drago, l'ayant entendu hurler était sorti âpres avoir cherché un objet pouvant lui servir d'arme.

- Hermione ça va, _demanda le blond avant de poser ses yeux sur Harry_, OH MER..., avant qu'il n'eut pu faire quoi que ce soit, c'est lui qui se retrouva au sol, sonné par le sort que venait de lui envoyer Harry hors de lui, sans vraiment avoir pris le temps de réfléchir, le simple fait de le voir, la, chez lui l'avais vraiment énervé.

Après ça ce fut le grand vide pour Drago pendant plus de vingt minutes durant lesquels Hermione essaya t'en bien que mal à calmer Harry qui était hors de lui ne comprenant pas commet Drago pouvait être chez lui et encore moins en compagnie de sa meilleur amie... Et pourquoi Ron n'était pas avec elle, l'avait-il réellement laissé faire ça surtout maintenait qu'elle vivait chez les Weasley. Non ce n'était tout simplement pas possible.

- QUOIIII ? MALFOY ? MAIS TU ES DEVENU FOLLE HERMIONE

Harry faisait les cent pas chez lui, ayant fermé tout les rideaux pour ne pas être vu en la compagnie de... de lui... cette chose... son ennemie de toujours, comment , COMMENT ça meilleure amie avait-elle bien pu lui faire ça a lui... Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie d'écouter les explications d'Hermione et pourtant malgré lui son regard se posa sur le blond toujours inconscient, il semblé si triste, si seul. Drago lui rappelé un peu ce que lui avait était depuis toujours, un enfant, seul et complètement apeuré. Harry fini par pousser un long soupire et se tourné vers la jeune femme

- Je t'écoute…

La jeune fille qui était entrain de faire du thé senti ses épaules se décrispées en entendant ses mots, elle savait que Harry ne lui avait pas pardonné mais au moins il accepté de l'écouter à présent, elle savait qu'elle devait commencer l'histoire du début… mais comment savoir comment Harry aller le prendre, après un grand moment de réflexion elle se lança enfin

-J'ai vu une chose pendant la guerre, une chose que je pense j'aurais préférée ne pas voir mais lui, pointe Drago du doigt, nous a aidé… je ne pouvais juste pas me résoudre à le laisser mourir après ce qu'il a fait alors... je… j'ai attaqué les Aurors qui l'amener à Azkaban, je ne sais pas pourquoi... je ne pouvais juste pas rester les bras croisés à attendre sa mort Harry. Il fallait que je le sauve puis...

Harry regardait son amie, les yeux grand ouvert n'écoutant plus son histoire, il était tout simplement sous le choque de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, sous le choque que... que... HERMIONE AVAIT QUOI ? Harry se posa sur la chaise la plus proche, prenant sa tête entre ses mains complètement désemparé et n'étant vraiment pas sur de pouvoir écouté la suite sans tourné de l'oeil.

- Hermione… Je ne te comprends pas… ça... Ça va beaucoup trop vite pour moi, puis pourquoi chez moi ? Je veux dire tu sais l'amour que nous nous portons mutuellement... Ron le sait ? Les Wealey le savent…

- Non Harry, bien sur que non et personne, j'ai bien dit personne ne doit jamais savoir, du moins pour le moment... C'est bien clair ? _demanda la jeune fille en pointant sa baguette entre les deux yeux de son ami._ Je ne rigole pas Harry, je sais que c'est dur à comprendre mais c'est comme ça... Tu va garder Drago ici, avec toi un point c'est tout. Et je ne veux entendre absolement aucune protestation de ta part, je te demande de me rendre ce service Harry, tu sais bien que je sais toujours ce que je fais, alors fais moi confiance s'il te plait.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle venait de dire quoi ? En plus de devoir admettre la trahison de sa meilleure amie, il devait héberger son pire ennemi ici ? Chez lui ? Le seul endroit où il pouvait enfin être tranquille ? C'était une blague non ? Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui avoir demander ça...

- Hermione... IL, _montre Drago du doigt_, IL ne m'aime pas...

C'est à ce moment que Drago choisi pour montrer de nouveau un signe de vie, se redressant doucement sur ses coudes.

- Je pense que tu pourrais me laisser décider de ça moi même la fouine... _Dit le blond en se redressant doucement un petit peu plus, de facon a voir les deux autres personnes presente dans la petite piece. _

- Harry, Drago restera chez toi et s'il lui arrive quelque chose... JE TE TUE...

- Mais... Hermione...

- Pas de protestation, pas un seul mot et je.. j'ai une idée pour être sur que vous ferez tout les deux ce que je veux... Vous allez faire un serment... un serment inviolable et c'est un ordre...

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes à protester malgres les dires de la jeune fille, les deux hommes, complètement répugnés à l'idées de prendre la main l'un de l'autre finir par le faire, serrant leur main le temps de faire leur serment, le même avec pour seul temoin Hermione.

_« Je jure que jamais je ne lui ferais du mal, que je le défendrais quoi qu'il arrive et que jamais je ne le laisserais seul plus de deux jours »_

- Harry, Drago, le premier qui fait une connerie... préfèrera être mort que de passer ne serais que 30 secondes avec moi, c'est une promesse.

C'est sur ces douces paroles qu'Hermione parti avant d'être en retard pour le repas dans sa nouvelle maison et sa nouvelle famille, sans écouter les protestations renouvelées des garçons. Au bout de quelques minutes de disputes inse"sente, le calme revint dans la petite cabane dérangé seulement par un petit bruit étouffé par un cousin.

- Potter... J'ai faim... _dit-il avant de commençait à tenir son ventre devenant soudainement très bruyant_, prépare moi à manger...

- Malfoy, tu sais quoi...** Crève.**

Harry parti en terminant sa phrases, claquant la porte sa cape d'invisibilité sur le dos, s'enfonçant doucement dans la forêt interdite.


End file.
